


He'll never know

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Early Days, Early Work, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wondered sometimes how he could walk into a room and immediately know who was hiding what, yet when he looked at her it was as if he couldn't see what she was working so hard to keep secret."<br/>One-sided love story between Patrick and Teresa. Based around the earlier seasons of the Mentalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a one-shot based around the earlier days of the mentalist. I wrote this a very long time ago, but I honestly forgot I had it at all until now. So as a celebration for me coming back I decided to write this. I don't own the mentalist

She wondered sometime how he could walk into a room and immediately know who was hiding what, yet when he looked at her it was as if he couldn't see what she was working so hard on keeping secret.

She remember the first time they met, when Patrick Jane walked into her life. They were investigating his wife and daughter's murder at the time. What struck her was his eyes, they were so full of sadness and loneliness like he had lost everything in the world. Sometimes when he thought no one was looking he would still get that same look, it pained her to see him like that, the man who had suffered so much because of his arrogance.

She knew he didn't realise how much he destroyed her. She had built up the walls around her heart from when she was a child forced to become an adult so she and her brothers could survived. She always defended him by saying he got the job done, but she knew that when he didn't tell her what she had the right to know that it hurt her, no matter how many times it turned out alright in the end. She knew it was probably one of the reasons she loved him, he's independence, but it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to hate him at the same time.

She had never understood how people could say that love and hate were so close until she met Jane, then she got it completely. The pain was something she now knew all too well, it was inside her every day, with every fake smile and angry comment.

The one thing she knew for certain was that he would never know. Not because she was scared he would reject her, she was almost certain that would happen anyway, but she knew he could never get emotionally attached to anyone, if he did they would just become a new target for Red John. That was the pain that hurt her the most, that he was living in a world of grief and couldn't see the people who loved him the most.

The person who loved him the most, her.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is my one-shot. I hope you enjoy it, and please review to let me know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes


End file.
